1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to edge guards for the backrest portions of upholstered seating furniture, and more particularly to a chair backrest including a transparent edge guard installed along the perimetric edges of the backrest having a layered construction which provides enhanced cushioning and stability of the edge guard with respect to the backrest. The edge guard includes a core member which provides cushioning and is visible through the edge member and can have a desired color and/or pattern which matches or complements the fabric covering the remainder of the backrest and which can be utilized with a handle to assist in grasping and moving the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edge guards for seating furniture typically include some type of bumper member which is installed about the perimetric edges of the backrest to protect the fabric about the edges of the backrest from wearing against another object, such as a wall or the like. An example of such an edge guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739 which discloses a continuously hollow edge member to be applied to the edges of the structural portions of a chair to protect and finish the same. The edge member can carry accent color through the hollow center section if desired as the material from which the bumper edge member is formed may be transparent, translucent or of any color desired. Such an edge member, however, is unsightly and merely changing the color of that edge member does little to enhance its decorative appearance. Additionally, due to its stiff and bulky one-piece design, such an edge member can be difficult to install about a corner of a chair without any bulges or wrinkles. Alternatively, if the edge member is made to be more thin and flexible, it would be susceptible to tearing during use.
It therefore would be desirable to provide an edge guard of layered construction which not only provides enhanced cushioning and stability of the edge guard with respect to the edges of seating furniture, but further provides a decorative appearance to the edge guard, the design and color of which can be altered as desired to match or complement the fabric covering the remainder of the seating furniture which readily can be installed about a chair corner and includes a handle to assist in grasping and moving the chair.